degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 2 Promos
Music Promo - Beach Listen to Next To Me by Emeli Sande. You see Frankie, Randi, Molly and Donovan '''running to beach happily and signaling everyone else. '''Donovan '''kisses '''Molly. Randi '''kisses '''Frankie.' ' Quinn, Ramona, Delilah, Nathaniel '''and '''Jayden '''strip to their bathing suits and get in the water. '''Alberta '''joins them. They wave at '''Kayla '''and '''Seth '''who are playing cards. '''Seth '''lays a card the says "Birth". '''Kayla '''lays down a that says "C". '''Seth '''gets up and goes in the water. '''Dallas '''sits with '''Kayla '''and they smile. '''Paris '''is about to go in the water but '''Jay '''holds her back. '''Paris '''struggles to get out of '''Jay's '''grip. '''Paris '''breaks free and goes anyways. '''Damon '''is smiling at '''Ben. He looks down at the sand and sees the words "He's bad news". Damon '''gets worried. '''Joe '''and '''Shawn '''see '''Kaitlin '''and smile. '''Kaitlin '''smiles at '''Joe, making Shawn '''feel hurt. '''Joe '''smiles at '''Brittany, making Kaitlin '''mad. '''Joe '''looks '''Nathaniel, then Pam. Cassie '''walks by and '''Shawn '''looks at her then smiles. '''Cassie '''meets with '''Liam '''and they walk together. '''Myles '''bumps '''Shawn '''as he's walking by and '''Shawn '''gets mad. '''Travis '''eyes '''France, Frankie '''looks at them and gets upset. '''France '''gives '''Frankie '''an evil smirk. '''May '''waves at everyone. She looks up and sees her parents in the clouds waving at her. She smiles and waves back. '''May '''goes and joins '''Frankie, Randi, Molly, '''and '''Donovan. Jayden '''looks at his reflection in the water and sees a girl. He gets confused. The girl jumps out of the water. It's '''Sienna. They look at their birthmarks on the right shoulders. Rebecca '''runs into the water when '''Savannah '''trips her. '''Rebecca '''gets mad and slaps her. '''Paris '''is once again, grabbed by '''Jay. Paris '''slapps him off and runs. '''Trevor '''is sitting on the sand and looks at a picture him and his dad. His dad fades out and Trevor gets suspicious. '''Daniel '''looks at his wrists and sees the words, Mom and Dad. He gets confused. '''Dallas '''and '''Kayla '''build a sand castle. '''Taylor '''comes and destroys it. '''Dallas '''pushes '''Taylor. (Quickly) Damon '''passes out. '''Travis '''grabbing '''France's '''waist. '''Liam '''splashing '''Rebecca. Dallas '''punches '''Taylor. Jayden '''hugs '''Sienna. Brittany '''starts eating fast. '''Donovan '''makes a smile. Everyone starts having fun. Somebody pulls out a gun. You hear gunshots. Everyone screams and runs. The sun sets... '''The Moment Is Worth It Orlando: The City Beautiful New Season Coming in June On Degrassi WIki Main Promo ...Coming To Degrassi Wiki... Damon: I feel like I'm all clear again. (Damon takes a deep breath.) Liam: Dallas? Dallas: Hey bro. (Dallas and Liam high five.) ...The New School Year has just begun... Quinn: You're still pregnant? Kayla: Weird right? (Paris walks in school.) Paris: Hi, I'm Paris. ...And New Faces are taking over... Joe: You've grown on me. Shawn: Orlando gets crazy, huh? Kaitlin: Like idiot jocks? Brittany: Who let losers in the school? ...Too bad the kids of Orlando... Savannah: Back down or be taken down. (Savannah bumps Rebecca.) ...Come undone... Seth: Oh my god (Seth throws a desk.) Damon: What happened last night? Frankie: You're just like everyone else. Shanleigh: My brother and I are a team. (Shawn punches Myles.) ...Get ready... Jayden: She's out there somewhere.. (Sienna looks at a picture of Jayden.) ...For twice the love... (Pam kisses Joe.) (Joe kisses Brittany.) (Travis leans in to kiss someone.) (Jayden kisses Ramona.) (Kayla touches Dallas's hair.) ...Twice the action... Frankie: I'm warning you. Shawn: Man up! Darnell: What are you gonna do about it?! (Jayden grabs Darnell and flips him.) (Kaitlin slaps Brittany.) ...And Twice the pain... Jasmine: Why won't you listen to me? Cassie: I just have nothing to say. Jay: Don't run from me! (Paris starts crying.) Seth: I have to find my own way. (Savannah shoves Rebecca.) France: You're just like me. ...All New Orlando... ...Premieres in June. Only on Degrassi Wiki... New Characters Promos Meet Paris ...Meet Paris... Paris: HI! I'm Paris Williams!! ...So Lovable... Paris: I feel like I have friends already. (Paris hugs Seth, Quinn and Kayla.) ...So Talented... Paris: I can sing, dance, cook, and play sports. Delilah: My kind of lady. ...So Awkward... Paris: I like you hair. Kayla: Um, thanks? ...Too bad her social life... Paris: Things aren't the same. ...Doesn't match her personal life... Paris: I'm trying to move on. Jay: From what? (Jay grabs Paris.) Jay: Me? Paris: Let go!! (Paris starts crying.) ...Watch Paris on the New Season of Orlando. Only on Degrassi Wiki... Meet Dallas ...Meet Dallas... Dallas: What's up!! Dallas Dempsey ladies and gentlemen! ...The comedian... Dallas: Orange you glad I didn't say Banana? Liam: Um. ...The Hot stuff... Dallas: 'I can't help being handsome. ''(Dallas flexes.) '''...And he has... Taylor: The girl's not for you? No one likes funny boys. Dallas: And no one likes idiots buttheads. ...A wild side... Dallas: Bring it!! (Taylor and Dallas wrestle on the ground. Kayla tries to break it up.) ...Watch Dallas on an all new season of Orlando. Only on Degrassi Wiki... Meet Joe ...Meet Joe... Joe: Joe Walls in the house! Shawn: Welcome to high school. ...The Athlete... Shawn: You owe me twenty if you don't catch this. (Shawn throws a football. Joe catches it.) Joe: About the twenty? ...The womanizer... Kaitlin: I like him. Shawn: Good luck. Joe: Maybe we should hang, in a hot way. Pam: Oh really? (Joe kisses Pam.) ...With mistakes... Brittany: You're so damn cute. (Brittany kisses Joe.) Kaitlin: I liked you. Joe: I'm sorry. ...And confusion... (Joe kisses Nathaniel.) Joe: I did something very weird. ...Watch Joe on an all new season of Orlando. Only on Degrassi Wiki... Meet Shawn ...Meet Shawn... Shawn: Shawn Cooke. Cool guy. Cassie: It's cool alright. ...Athletic... Shawn: Let's tryout for the football team. Trevor: A freshman? Joe: You know it. ...And musician... Shawn: I rock with the Sax. (Shawn plays R&B with a saxophone. Cassie, Joe and Kaitlin clap for him.) ...And hot head with bright ideas... Myles: The football team isn't no place for niners. Shawn: No place for asses, either. (Shawn is in the locker room and he pulls out a needle.) Myles: You wanna play dirty? Shawn: Don't mess with me! (Shawn punches Myles.) ...Watch Shawn on an all new season of Orlando. Only on Degrassi Wiki... Meet Kaitlin ...Meet Kaitlin... Kailtin: Kaitlin Janes. Please to meet you. ' ...She's a sweetheart...' Kaitlin: I look out for my close friends. ...She's meaningful... (Kaitlin writes something nice in her diary.) ...and musical... (Kaitlin sings and plays her acoustic guitar.) ...but gets catty... Kaitlin: You're a slut! Brittany: So what, loser? What are you gonna do? (Kaitlin slaps Brittany. They get into a fight.) ...Watch Kaitlin on an all new season of Orlando. Only on Degrassi Wiki... Meet Brittany ...Meet Brittany... Brittany: Brittany bitch. ...Randi of Grade 9... Brittany: I can do what I want to do! ...Savannah of Grade 9... Brittney: You may have gone too far. Brittany: Did I ask you anything? ...Only a little worse... (Brittany french kisses Joe and pushes him on her bed.) Kaitlin: How dare you! Brittany: You want a fight? (Kaitlin and Brittany get into a fight.) ...Watch Brittany on an all new season Orlando. Only on Degrassi Wiki... Meet the Siblings ...Meet the siblings... Darnell: You're not that bright. Shanleigh: My brother and I are a team. (Shanleigh and Darnell fistbump.) ...Good and Bad... Tammy: My favorite Valentine. Chloe: Hey Tamms!!! ...Even distant... Jayden: She's out there somewhere. (Sienna looks at a picture of Jayden.) Sienna: He came. Frankie: Why did you even think of coming back? France: Maybe I just want more fun. Jasmine: You just really hate me, do you? Cassie: Not that much. ...It's all cool or not... (Jayden flips Darnell. Ramona shoves Shanleigh into a locker.) .(Sienna hugs Jayden tightly.) ...Catch the siblings of Orlando in Season 2. On Degrassi Wiki... Think You know? Promos Seth Seth Seth: That's what I like about you. (Kayla smiles.) Most Dreamy Quinn: I used to crush on him. Kayla: Goodbye Jamie, hello Seth. Most Supportive Kayla: I'm pregnant. Seth: It's my baby too Kayla: I love you. (Seth kisses Kayla.) Think You Know Seth? (Seth throws a desk across the cafeteria.) Think Again Seth: Do you know how bad this could get? (Seth cries over his baby.) Kayla: Don't leave me! Seth: I don't want to but I have to get rid of this damn thing. I love you guys. (Seth sits and gets angrier.) All New Orlando. Coming In June Damon Damon Damon: Hey girls! (Damon hugs Chloe and Rebecca.) Most Dramatic Damon: He's mine! Nathaniel: We'll see. (Damon kisses Trevor.) Damon: How could you? Trevor: I'm sorry. (Damon throws up.) Damon: A new path. Think You Know Damon? (Damon cries in his room.) Think Again Damon: Why does this happen to me? Rebecca: Damon, listen to me! Trevor: We're trying to help you! Damon: Why do you care? (Damon sees a beer can.) Damon: Let's go have some fun. (Damon touches Frankie chest. Frankie backs away.) Frankie: What the hell is wrong you? All New Orlando. Coming In June. Rebecca Rebecca Rebecca: You think this looks good? Cassie: You're wearing that to the party? Most Loveable Liam: You're kidding right? Rebecca: I'm not kidding, I'm Rebecca. Most Rebellious Rebecca: I just want to lose my virginity so I can be accepted. Chloe: By sluts? No way! Think You Know Rebecca? (Rebecca shoves Savannah.) Think Again Rebecca: It's my turn to be cheer captain. Savannah: Back down or be taken down. (Rebecca slaps Savannah.) Rebecca: Shut up and leave. All New Orlando. Coming In June Jayden Jayden Jayden: Niner girl. Rebecca: It's Rebecca, jerk. Cocky Delilah: I play sports. Jayden: I'd rather make music than kick air rubbers. Charming Savannah: Randi put me over here. Jayden: You're a pretty lady. (Savannah smiles.) Think You Know Jayden? (Jayden looks at files. He's shocked.) Think Again Jayden: I have a sister... a twin sister. Nathaniel: Woah! Seriously? Jayden: She's out there somewhere. (Sienna sees Jayden at her school.) Bradley: Who's that guy? Sienna: It's him...my brother. (Jayden sees Sienna.) All New Orlando. Coming In June. Frankie Frankie Frankie: I love many things, parties. Most likely to party all the time. (Frankie gets high and dances in the girl locker room.) Frankie: Wooh! Least likely to stop (Frankie kisses Trevor.) (Frankie kisses Randi.) Think You Know Frankie? (Frankie get mad.) Think Again (France walks in the house.) France: My big bro! Frankie: My sister is back. JC: Whoa! Randi: France Martin returns. France: You're friends seem to not like me. Frankie: You're just like everyone else, no, it's just you! France: No Frankie, you're just like me! All New Orlando. Coming In June. Quinn Quinn Quinn: I tell you about Nathaniel, now Seth details. Kayla: Um. Most kind Quinn: It's okay. Things will be okay. Less Mean Quinn: I kept thinking that you stole my crush. Sorry about that. Think You Know Quinn? (Quinn jumps.) Think Again Quinn: I got the role! Delilah: Congrats!! Manager: If you want to be a star, you need to look less boring. Quinn: I'm not boring. Manager: And get new friends! Quinn: But... Jayden: Don't throw us away. Quinn: Oh my. All New Orlando. Coming In June. Kayla Kayla Kayla: First Day of school. Kill me now. Snarky Kayla: Out of all peopel, why should I tell you about Seth. Quinn: I tell you about Nathaniel. Sexy (Seth sees Kayla in a lingerie.) Seth: Someone's beautiful. Kayla: Hold it tiger. (Kayla kisses Seth.) Kayla: I'm pregnant. And lovable. (Ramona, Delilah, Quinn, Nathaniel, Seth and Jayden give Kayla a group hug.) Kayla: I barely say this but I love you guys, Think You Know Kayla? (Kayla holds her baby.) Think Again Dallas: I hate seeing sexy girls unhappy. Kayla: You think I'm sexy? (Kayla touches Dallas's hair.) Ramona: What are doing with Dallas Dempsey? Kayla: He's nice. Nathaniel: It's not a good idea. Kayla: Butt out! Why don't you go find another Quinn to cheat on, baggot. (Dallas is looking at Kayla change.) Dallas: Um... Kayla: Don't be shy. All New Orlando. Coming In June. Category:Blog posts